Tell Me Goodbye
by Siraun
Summary: Despite being born of lesser blood only the first-born of the king's children, Cadis Etrama di Raizel of the Kiryu bloodline, is rightful heir and future king to the royal throne as predetermined by his noble lineage. Kaname refuses to relinquish control of his only heir and Zero wants nothing but to conceal the bond between father and son. KaZe rated Mature for rape/Mpreg/Yaoi
1. Prologue

AN/Disclaimer: Neither Vampire Knight nor Noblesse belong to me. Moreover, I am incorporating the characters of both of these series into this story, because it will be more interesting and the characters are very similar in appearance! Wish me LUCK.

Summary: Despite being born of lesser blood only the first-born of the king's children, Cadis Etrama di Raizel of the Kiryu bloodline, is rightful heir and future king to the royal throne as predetermined by his noble lineage. Kaname refuses to relinquish control of his only heir and Zero wants nothing but to conceal the bond between father and son.

**Tell Me Goodbye**

_**Prologue**_

Kaname grabs a fistful of silver as he yanks the hunter's head as far back as possible, "You may not know this Kiryu-kun, but you are of a pure lineage as I am". He brings his mouth closer to the boy's ear, "The pure blood that runs thick in your veins belongs to the woman I loved, the very one who betrayed me". He buries his face into the hunter's unmarred throat inhaling the natural, intoxicating smell of lavender.

"Much like the Kuran lineage, to preserve the purity of her lineage that woman chose to be mated to her own flesh and blood and cast me aside", he digs his fingernails into hunter's waist as he thrusts mercilessly into the writhing body beneath him, "Thus, it is my right to take back what belongs to me".

As he speaks his last words into the hunter's ear, he feels the convulsion of Zero's insides clamping down hard on his enormous size and soon, he too feels the pressure of an oncoming orgasm. Wasting no time, he bites down into the flesh of the hunter's soft throat, draining the boy of his life essence while simultaneously filling him with his unborn child.

When he feels the hunter is nearing his end, he withdraws his bloody fangs reluctantly from the torn and tarnished neck but stays sheathed deep inside the hunter's anal cavity. He shoves the hunter's body into a more comfortable position lying beside him. They connect still at their nether regions with Kaname's arm encircling Zero's waist, but the hunter now lays unconscious due to immense blood loss.

Although this event concludes checkmate for Kaname, it merely signifies the peace and quiet of tranquility before the fast approaching storm. Still, it is only a matter of time before he reaps the benefits of the seeds he sows deep insides the Kiryu heir. After all, this is merely the final piece to the puzzle of a game he has started centuries ago because of that woman whose pure blood sleeps dormant in this boy, the sole survivor of her kin.

For a long time to come, this night will burn faintly into the darkness of his conscience as he patiently awaits the fruit of his success.

Kaname caresses the flat surface of the hunter's abdomen as his fingertips brush alongside the sculpted contours of the sleeping figure. A dark shroud envelops the unconscious hunter as Kaname mutters an incantation to wipe tonight's incident from Zero's memory.

He is not to remember their coupling where Kaname deters his strong will and forces him to yield to the pureblood's manipulation and brute force. When the time comes, he trusts Zero will realize his declining health and act accordingly to his will. He just has to bide his time for when his rightful heir and the mother of his heir will come to him of their own accord.

In the meantime, he will play the fool the council believes him to be and wed the pureblood princess of their choice, Raskrea, the daughter of the current lord of Lukedonia.

TBC


	2. The Accursed Kiryu Bloodline

**_Chapter I: The Accursed Kiryu Bloodline_**

Six weeks later without any knowledge of his involvement with Kaname, Zero finds himself frowning at his rather peculiar reflection in the bathroom mirror. Day after day, he has come to realize his declining physical health, but today is the worst yet.

His slender, almost feminine hand moves to grasp at the thick, long, flowing, slivery tresses attach to his scalp. The masculine charm that once graced his beautiful face are no longer, instead, the eyes, lips, and nose of a beautiful but fragile woman stares back at him. He is sick, sick to his stomach. Utterly disgusted and petrified, he grips a hold of the sink to steady himself as he hurls the content of his gut into the awaiting basin and down into the drainage.

He has had enough of this nonsense, he is going to go straight to the chairman's quarter and demand that the man give him answers, otherwise he's going to go crazy without doubt.

After puking his guts for what seems like an eternity, he turns on the faucet and rinses his mouth clean of any remaining content.

Heaving a sigh of relief as his stomach settles a little, he returns his eyes to his reflection in the mirror, taking in his naked, unruly appearance. As his amethyst eyes lower downward, he instinctively brings the hand caressing his silvery tresses to palm over the swollen bump of his otherwise flat abdomen. His slender fingers then travels to his nether region, but instead of finding his usual morning wood as he expects, he finds himself stroking a flat, fleshy softness he usually associates with his female counterpart.

This is it._ Enough _is enough.

He storms out of the bathroom to his adjacent bedchamber, pulls on a pair of pants over his long legs and a t-shirt over his head to cover his firm, perky breasts and swollen abdomen.

He cannot go on living like this, as if being a frigging blood-sucking leech isn't demeaning and laughable enough. He can already imagine it, being the laughingstock of both the hunters' and the bloodsuckers' puns. How is it even possible that he is a woman, and not just any woman, a pregnant woman to boot? It doesn't make any sense to him, but _seeing is believing_, or so goes the saying.

He doesn't bother knocking on the wooden door of his _dearest father's_ office, instead he barges in without caring for any interruption he may or may not cause. "Dammit Kurosu, tell me what's wrong with me?" he exclaims, disturbing the chairman's nap. He doesn't care, he has more important problems that the blond is going to help him solve.

Kaien doesn't recognize his _beloved son_ immediately, briefly drinking in the appearance of the platinum goddess who dares to break into his room while he sleeps, but after noting the lilac eyes and silver hair he quickly associates these rare attributes with the only person alive who he know possess them. _Zero._

"Z-Zero-chan?" the addition of '_–chan' _at the end of boy's name is unintentional because, he merely sees a frail looking, albeit lovely girl.

To say the chairman is confuse is beyond an understatement. He does a double take just in case he's imagining things, rubbing his tired eyes of whatever sleep remains after his short nap earlier. Nope, that doesn't help at all because an irate, frustrated, downright exasperated woman still stands towering over him as he sits listlessly at his desk.

Kaien reaches forward to grasp hold of the boy's face, his fingers brushing against the slightly feverish skin of his cheekbones. He sees it, the boy's condition worsening. He further inspects _his son's_ physical appearance, there isn't much change in the boy's features because to begin with, he has always been particularly feminine however much he choose to deny it. He takes after his deceased mother in facial structure and slender form after all, with his biological father's silver hair and amethyst eyes.

Kaien quickly assesses the situation at hand, Zero's poor health, his recent mood swings, morning sickness, the baby bump, and most prominent of all, the boy's physical change. Kaien realizes the truth of Zero's ailment at once. It isn't unheard of, just rare. If his memory serves him right, and he rarely forgets, it is a characteristic belonging to the accursed Kiryu bloodline.

More importantly, it is no mystery that Zero is the sole survival of the Kiryu Clan. This truth isn't only influenced by the murder of the boy's family by the mad blooming princess, but also by the fact that females are not born into the clan. Instead, a destined few of the Kiryu men will become women upon impregnation to bear the burden and stress of nurturing the new lives inside of them. Thus, resulting in a mean necessary to control the population and limit the number of offspring born into the Kiryu clan.

Kurosu is certain that Zero has no idea of the curse, or why this is even happening to him of all people. He finds himself astound by the situation nevertheless.

Never in his life did he imagine that _his adorable son_ will possess the ability to nurture his grandchildren, ever. Now he is blessed with _two daughters, not one._ The only questions that lingers unanswered at the back of his mind is _'who is the father?'_ and how does he shares his knowledge with his beloved son.

Drawing this conclusion, he pulls his fingers away from the boy's face before Zero could do the honors himself. He will have to tread on this delicate matter carefully otherwise he could end up causing unwanted harm to either himself or his son.

Oh. _Fuck this._ He might not get this chance ever again in his life.

"Oh Zero-chan! I'm so glad you have finally decided to give your _Otou-san_ grandbabies! I can't wait to meet my lucky son-in-law-to-be!"

_G-Grandbabies?_ As in more one? Yes, twins to be exact. He isn't a renowned hunter without purpose. He can sense the little hearts pulsing strongly even from within the womb just as he can sense any pureblood concealing its presence from a great distance away.

With a gleeful expression on his face, he engulfs the irate boy in a great bear hug, suffocating him with all the love in the world. It isn't even an exaggeration when it comes to Kaien Kurosu.

TBC

Merely a sneak peek at what's to come in the future.


End file.
